1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an output method for producing and generating a pattern on the basis of data which has been supplied from the outside and which should be generated.
2. Related Background Art
In the kind of conventional output apparatus such as a printing apparatus with a laser beam printer or the like, when the processing of print data has once been started, the processing for first print data is continued until it is finished or the data is resigned (for instance, by resetting the printer or the like).
Therefore, there is a drawback in the case where there is a request for a new process to obtain simple printed matter during the execution of processes which require a long time due to a large amount of print data. Specifically the process which was currently being executed must be resigned during the execution of the new process, or the execution of the new process must be stayed until the end of the current process.
The invention is made in consideration of the above conventional technique and it is an object of the invention to provide an image recording apparatus in which during execution of a special recording process, another recording process can be realized.
In consideration of the above drawback, another object of the invention is to provide an image recording apparatus for receiving recording data, for producing an image pattern based on the recording data, and for recording an image onto a recording medium, comprising: interruption instructing means for instructing the interruption of a recording process; a retreating means for storing in recoverable format all of the data regarding the image recording before the interruption was instructed in deference to next image recording data when the interruption has been instructed by the interruption instructing means; and cancelling means for cancelling the interruption instructing means, wherein when the cancellation has been instructed by the cancelling means, the data retreated by the retreating means is returned and the image recording is restarted.
In consideration of the above drawbacks, another object of the invention is to provide an output method whereby print data which is expressed by a page describing language which is received can be temporarily stored in recoverable format and, after completion of another printing process, the print data is returned and the printing process can be executed.
In consideration of the above drawbacks, another object of the invention is to provide an output method whereby code data which is received can be stored in a format different from that of the code data.
In consideration of the above drawbacks, another object of the invention is to provide an output method whereby after completion of a printing process regarding a certain job, a printing process regarding stored data is automatically restarted.